


Heart By Heart

by amazonstorm



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know everyone and their sister probably did this already, I love this pairing, i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: The final moments of two people who could have had so much more.





	Heart By Heart

Jyn and Cassian both collapsed on the beach, her from exhaustion and him from his injuries. If they had to move another step, neither of them would have been able to make it. 

 

 

It was dawning on both of them that they weren’t going to make it off this planet. 

 

 

“If this is where we die, at least we know we got the plans to everyone else…” Cassian spoke first.  

 

Jyn nods, her heart clenching. She had to admit, this was not how she’d planned this to end, but she’d accomplished what she wanted. It was out of her hands now.  “What do you think happened to the others? Do you think they made it off Scarif?"

 

 

Cassian sighed. “I don’t know.” He seriously doubted it and knew she did, too. 

 

 

A silence fell between them and then a bright light on the horizon caught their attention.

 

 

The weapon, the Death Star, had just been fired. 

 

 

“Cassian?” her voice was wavering. 

 

 

“What is it?”

 

 

“Hold me.”

 

 

His heart clenched at these words, but he did not refuse her. They crashed into one another’s embrace, holding each other tightly for a few long moments before their lips met in a warm, tender and passionate kiss. 

 

 

When they broke apart, they clung to each other fiercely still, wanting the moment to last forever. 

 

 

“Your father would have been proud of you.” Cassian whispered. 

 

 

She nodded.

 

 

The light was getting brighter. 

 

 

Her grip on him got tighter.

 

 

Cassian held her just as tightly in return and then closed his eyes.

 

 

 

The light grew brighter, even brighter than a star, but then turned to darkness…and then there was nothing.


End file.
